Songs
The Ocarina of Time, Fairy Ocarina, and Wind Waker make use of special spells called Songs that function like normal spells, but with no Magicka cost, are typically used as Lesser Powers, and require the presence of their respective instrument in the player's inventory. The Triforce of Wisdom will enhance Ocarina Songs. The songbook pages for Ocarina Songs can be found in certain locations, through Falmer Loot, or crafted using the Ocarina Songbook in The Shattered Lands. No Wind Waker Spellbook currently exists, so Wind Waker songs can only be obtained through guaranteed locations or Falmer loot. There are a total of 22 Ocarina Songs and 7 Wind Waker Songs in Relics of Hyrule. The FormID and EditorID for a song can be found in its individual wikia article as well as information on the effects of the Triforce of Wisdom on a particular song. Loot Sources 23 songs can be found in random loot in Draugr, Dwemer, or Falmer dungeons, or carried by magic users. In general, a Songbook Page has a 25% chance of appearing with no other modifiers. Ocarina Songs Wind Waker Songs *The ID listed is for the version of the Wind Waker with this song active. Branches Each song can be classified into one of four branches: Buffing, Ally, Battle, or Special. Buffing Songs apply a temporary magic effect that benefits the player. Ally Songs summon or recruit allies to assist the player. Battle Songs apply effects that are geared toward heightening offensive skills or damage. Special Songs have unique uses and function as tools of their own. Crafting Songbook pages can be crafted if the player is carrying the Ocarina Songbook and the Ocarina of Time. Most songs require an additional ingredient. Notes Wind's Requiem is similar in function to the Unrelenting Force shout. Ballad of Gales is similar in function to the Cyclone shout and Tornado Rod. The True Command Melody is similar in function to Command Daedra, but will act on any foe. Commanded enemies will not become followers and may die if other foes have the upper hand. Lore During the Last Great War of Hyrule, Hylian Mages modified the Ocarina Songs and Wind Waker Songs to be used in battle. The Ocarina of Time and Wind Waker were also modified into weapons of war. The spellbook pages were scattered by a Dwemer scholar who found them in Kinolangdanzel. Out of fear for the power of the Ocarina of Time, he tore pages out of an Ocarina Songbook. His decision is outlined in the Dwemer Songbook. Over time, the pages moved around Skyrim, carried by travelers and adventurers. Background and Inspiration Most of the Ocarina songs were added to Relics of Hyrule in version 3.0 with the Ocarina of Time and Kinolangdanzel. Zelda's Round was added in version 6.0 with Zelda's Sword. All of the Wind Waker songs were added in version 6.0 with the Wind Waker and Kamdelimar. Most songs are a departure from their canon functions, being adapted for use in Skyrim. The Song of Storms is most similar to its traditional function. Several songs have been modified since their inception. For instance, Goron Lullaby used to calm enemies, much like the Voice of the Emperor racial power. It was changed to its current function to provide more use in battle and to be unique from the racial power. Another example is Saria's Song, which used to be similar to the spell Call to Arms. Most Ocarina Songs were also stronger and functioned as Powers and could only be used once a day. With the addition of the Triforce of Wisdom, the songs were weakened and made usable anytime. In version 6.5.12, the crafting of songbook pages from the Ocarina Songbook was made more difficult, requiring additional ingredients. This was done to include a sense of achievement for obtaining the songs, even after finding the songbook. See Also Ocarina of Time Fairy Ocarina Wind Waker Ocarina Songbook Category:Ocarina of Time (Game) Category:The Wind Waker (Game) Category:Magic Category:Spell